This invention relates to a nesting flatware set which is particularly suitable for camping and backpacking.
As used herein, the term "flatware" includes eating utensils of various kinds, particularly, knives, forks, and spoons. It is frequently desirable to use flatware which can interfit together or nest. For example, nesting flatware is particularly advantageous for campers or backpackers who need to conserve storage space.
The invention provides a nesting flatware set comprising a knife, fork, and spoon which can be interfitted together and releasably locked so that the flatware is retained in a compact configuration. The nesting flatware occupies a minimal amount of space, and the nesting set is less likely to become misplaced than individual pieces. When the pieces are nested, the knife edge is shielded by the other pieces to protect against accidental cutting.